Inside the Ladies Room
by Atropa13
Summary: Sango and Inuyasha alone inside the Ladies Room. AU. Oneshot.


**Ladies room**

Sango looked into the mirror and saw a young woman with nothing going for her. She had just broke up with the man she thought she would be married to in the future, but seeing him with another woman had made up her mind and she had made the break in the lunch room, for all to see. She was no longer Miroku's lady, she was a free spirit.

_"Ha, free spirit – who do you try to convince Sango?"_ she asked herself and splashed a bit of cold water into her face. She was on the brink to kill a certain male for his deception. _"I hate you. Gods – how I hate you Miroku."_ She thought as she felt hot tears trickle down her cheeks. She never noticed the door slide open and being looked from the inside.

Inuyasha had seen the break up between Sango and Miroku during the lunch break and he knew the fierce little girl had taking it bad although she never showed it – Sango never showed any emotions that could hurt her in the future. But Inuyasha knew, mostly because of his keen sense of smell – Sango was hurting, bitterly. He saw her disappear into the ladies room and he decided to make it clear to her to whom she really belonged – and it was not to that two timing bastard known as Miroku. He had been longing for Sango since the first day he saw her three years ago. But he was too shy to say anything; instead they became friends, very good friends. They even slept together after a night of heavy studying. Those nights had been the worst, to feel her soft body next to his and he could not move a muscle.

Inuyasha made sure that no one should be able to get in once he was inside. He saw Sango splash some water into her face, she had been crying. The saltiness of her tears hung thick in the air and it hurt him. He walked over to her and startled her by embracing her shivering form.

"Shh, its alright Sango, it is only me," he whispered into her ear.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing inside the ladies room?" she asked and tried to swallow her cry, and failing miserable.

"You are hurting Sango, and I don't like it," he stated and buried his face in her hair.

Sango was bewildered. This was not like Inuyasha at all. He was always so macho so tough so.. so masculine and.. _"What the hell am I thinking?"_ she thought and she blushed deeply when her body told her mind that it really liked being inside his arms.

"I.. I'll be ok in a few days," she stuttered and tried not to moan in response when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"That is not good enough Sango, I want you to be ok now," he said and turned her around so he could look into her dark crimson eyes.

Sango could not say a word; his odd looking golden eyes had her in a trance. Actually his whole appearance was odd. His long silver white hair, it went down his waistline. But what really caught her attention today was_… "No way, what is that?"_

"Inuyasha, w-what a-are y-you?" she stammered and her eyes were glued to the top of his head.

"Huh?"

It was then he realized he had been slipping. The concealing spell was no longer working. _"Fuck, I probably scare her off now."_ he thought, but his thoughts were cut short when he felt her hands upon he fuzzy ears.

"Are they real?" she asked low and rubbed the soft appendages.

"Yes, they are real."

"But… how come I never seen them before?" she asked.

Inuyasha gulped when he found himself staring into her chest. The only thing that kept him from seeing her soft flesh was that thin school outfit.

"I use magic to hide them, I am also hiding this.."

Inuyasha held up his hands before her and she moved back to look at them. _"Claws? He has claws?"_ She took his hands into her own, she had often held his hand before, but.. _"He is using magic to hide them? But magic like that doesn't exist.. does it?"_

Inuyasha felt her fingers stroke over his hands and fingers and he felt his heart flutter. She didn't seem to be afraid of him.

"So why have you been hiding this?" asked Sango and looked at Inuyasha.

"Because I probably would scare the shit out of everyone if the saw this," said Inuyasha and flexed his claws. "Are you not scared Sango-chan?"

He looked intensely into her dark eyes, watching for anything that could tell him about how she felt about all this. But she just shook her head; her long black hair followed the motion.

"No, why should I be scared of you Inuyasha, you are my friend. If you wanted to hurt me with those you would have done so long ago, am I right?"

"I would never hurt you Sango," said Inuyasha with strong voice and pulled her into a tight hug. "Never, remember this, Never".

Sango was taken back by the fierceness in his voice. He sounded like he really meant it.

"I-inuyasha?"

"I should have told you when we became friends, but I was so afraid."

"A-afraid?"

"Afraid that if you knew my true nature you would be disgusted and turn away from me, I could not live with that. So I continue to hide my demon features," said Inuyasha with low voice.

"I am not disgusted with you Inuyasha, how could I? You have been such a good friend to me… and I..."

"I want it to be more Sango.."

Sango swallowed everything she was about to say when she heard those words form the silver haired young man.

"W-what?"

"I love you Sango, I think I have loved you from the moment we met," said Inuyasha with a ragged voice.

"…?"

"But I have been too shy, I hadn't the guts to tell you how I really felt about you, but I can not hold back anymore, I love you Sango and I want you to be mine – forever."

"Inuyasha…"

He took the opportunity to kiss the girl of his dreams before she could say anything else. He took her face in his hands and pulled her close, feeling her soft lips against his own for the first time.

Sango gasped when she felt his lips against hers, she was so startled that she did not what to do. This was nothing she had ever thought Inuyasha would do to her. But his hands were so gentle in their hold. When she felt his tongue graze her lips she opened up for him, letting him taste her.

"Sango," he breathed against her lips.

He had to taste more of her; one kiss was just not enough. He pulled her with him as he backed towards one of the toilets. He sat down and took Sango to straddle his lap. He felt her hands encircle his neck and he felt a wave of relief, she did not found him disgusting, instead she was kissing him back with the same heated passion he felt for her.

"Sango, I have wanted this for so long, let me love you," he whispered and looked into her eyes.

"I-inuyasha…"

"I love you; I want you to be mine, forever."

He did not give her time to answer that immediately, he could not stand to hear her say no to him, not now. He kissed her again, this time with more fire.

_"What is this feeling inside my stomach, why does it feel so warm?"_ she asked herself as she opened up for his velvety tongue. It felt so good to have him like this, why had she not thought of him like this before? He was a very handsome guy, but she just had to fall for that asshole Miroku_. "No don't think about him now, just enjoy this."_ she melted into his ministrations. _"How can it be that it feels so different from kissing Miroku? I can not get enough of this, I just want more and more."_ She pressed her lower body into his and gasped when her centre was rubbing against something very hard.

"Sango, I want you," he repeated and nibbled at her bottom lip.

"I.. I want you too Inuyasha," she whispered and knew it was the truth. This horde of butterfly inside her stomach was that she had been missing during her time with Miroku, he never gave her this feelings. But one kiss from Inuyasha and she was on fire.

"Be careful my love, because if I take you will always belong to me, do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do Inuyasha. I have been thinking about you sometimes, wondering why you never got your self a girl, but when I pictured you with another woman I felt anger. I think it was jealousy. I want to be with you."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled her into a fierce kiss. His hands found their way under her shirt. Her skin was soft as peach and he could not help it, he purred when his fingers came in contact with the roundness of her breasts. But he did not like that she wore a bra. With a flick of his wrist he tore the piece of cloth from her breast. _"Finally."_ He thought when his hands found the small and hard nipples. He decided that he loved those small sounds that were coming from Sango when he fondled her breasts.

Sango felt his claws stroking lightly over her skin and she shivered. She was felt her self getting more and more damp between her legs and she blushed.

Inuyasha could smell her arousal and it made him even harder than before and he needed to have her right here. He made her stand up so he could remove her panties, he could see her flushed face and he liked the fact that he was the one responsible for that. He was even more satisfied when he saw the wet spot inside her panties. He put them away and pulled her down on his lap again. He moved her little skirt up to her waist and took a firm grip around her soft behind. She gasped when she felt his hands on her naked skin. Feeling the need to touch him too she managed to get his shirt of without ripping all the buttons.

"Impatient Sango?" he snickered and pulled off her shirt, leaving her breast in full view for him. Oh Sango, you are very beautiful.

"N.. No I am not," she said and shook her head.

"Yes you are."

He tilted her face up a bit and let his tongue graze over her lips and down her throat towards her supple breasts_. "Gods, I never thought I would be able to have you like this my love. To touch you like this – it is heaven."_ He found a nipple and took it into his mouth and suckled it.

Sango let out a raspy sound when she felt his lips close around her right nipple. Even though she had been going out with Miroku for over a year, they never had come this far. And now she was making out inside the ladies room with Inuyasha.. She felt excited and embarrassed all at the same time. She felt him free his erection and she looked down and took a shaky breath. _"Ohh, he is big…"_ was all she could think before he took hold on her chin and lifted up her face to look at him.

"Kiss me Sango," he ordered and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

He locked her lips with his. With one stroke he was buried inside her.

Sango cried out, but he swallowed her every cry with his mouth. He held still although it was killing him. Three years of waiting and longing was taking its toll on his patience, but he would not move until she was ready.

"Does it hurt much my love," he asked and stroked his lips against her cheek.

"No, not much," she whispered.

"I am so sorry, I told you I never would hurt you and still…"

"Shh, I will be alright, this is something every girl has to go through you know," she smiled and cupped his face and rubbed her nose against his.

"Sango," he said.

She pushed her hips against his, taking him deeper into her body. The pain had disappeared and was replaced with the most wonderful feeling of being filled.

"Gods Sango, don't do that," he growled and pulled his head back in pleasure when he felt her constrict around his flesh.

"Why not?" asked Sango with a very seductive voice.

"Because I am trying my best her not to take you hard," he answered.

"But I want you to take me hard, make me your woman," she purred.

He saw her lusty eyes and nodded. If that what she wanted, he would give it to her.

Sango slumped against him, the lovemaking taking its toll on her body. But she smiled and she could feel him hug her tightly.

"I love you Sango and now you are finally mine," he said and nuzzled her neck, taking in her unique scent, now laced with his own.

"I just wished you had said something earlier Inu-chan," she said with a soft smile and caressed his fluffy ears between her fingers.

He purred in content.

But their little moment were disturbed when they heard a hard banging on the door and voices shouting outside.

"Looks like someone wants to use the toilet," he laughed and stood up. He picked up her panties and gave them to her to put on.

"What are we going to explain your presence in the ladies room?" she asked as she put her underwear on. Her bra was beyond repair so she just threw it in the waste basket.

"Don't worry baby, I will disappear through the window."

"But.. but we are on the second floor.."

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I see you downstairs love," he said and kissed her one last time before jumping out the window.

She sighed and went to open the door. She saw the frustrated girl outside and she haspled out a half hearted excuse and run downstairs to meet her lover.

THE END!

Hope you all liked this..


End file.
